20 Songs
by Country Appaloosa
Summary: In part to improve my writing and in part just for fun I have decided to write a 20 song long songfic. Each chapter will be a representation of a song. :) Mostly DxS
1. My Songs

I was reading sort of like a songfic story type thing by Tori Stone and became intrigued to try it. Songfics often help me get out of writer's block. (Which I'm-fortunately- not currently in).

1. Beautiful by MercyMe

2. Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift

3. If I Die Young by The Band Perry

4. Change by Taylor Swift

5. Wrong Baby Wrong Baby Wrong by Martina McBride

6. Forever and Always by Taylor Swift

7. Can You Feel It by Family Force 5

8. Hot Problems by Dave Days

9. Lose Urself by Family Force 5

10. Does Anybody Hear Her by Casting Crowns

11. I Knew You Were Trouble. by Taylor Swift

12. The First Time by Family Force 5

13. Mama's Song by Carrie Underwood

14. Drama Queen by Family Force 5

15. Ours by Taylor Swift

16. Never Mind by Taylor Swift

17. As She's Walking Away by Zac Brown Band

18. Picture by KJ-52

19. Never Let Me Go by Family Force 5

20. Lucy by Skillet

So yeah, pretty much, this is my list. I had to skip a few, cause they're, basically, meaningless songs, but I think I got a pretty good selection. Some ones that I can tell you now will be fluffy, some sad. By all means, go listen to them. It's good for you! :D These songs are all in my favorites on my iPod. I basically just kept pressing the Next button XD

I can see now that some of these will be funny (or at least, I will try!), like Hot Problems. You know that really terrible song by the girls that called themselves Double Take and sucked butt at singing? Well Dave Days, a great artist, covered it, made it funny, changed it a little, et cetera. He's a funny dude.

I'm warning you now that Picture is most def. going to be _really_ depressing. It's a song about a girl who is depressed and she cuts. So yeah. I'm going to _try _not to use Sam, but come on. She's the one that EVERYONE uses for scenes like that. We'll find out what I do. I'm 95% sure it won't be Sam ;)

I hope you guys are as excited as I am. And I hope I never ever EVER again receive a message that is telling me to stop writing more stories. I can't control where my creative juices take me! So hush up!

Love you forevers :3

~CA


	2. Beautiful

**Beautiful by MercyMe**

**January 2, 2013**

I was walking back to my table, which was mostly empty, when suddenly I fell forwards, landing face first on my tray.

"Have a nice trip!" Dash's nasally voice called. I lifted my head up to see that while a lot of the people in the lunchroom's faces had similar masks of shock, many more of them were laughing. At me.

I wiped my face on a napkin and stood up to see Paulina smirking evilly at me. "See you next fall," she said coolly. I suddenly found myself drenched in some sort of sticky liquid and gasped in horror. All of the popular people burst out laughing. A couple of football players guffawed, shouts of "Did you see that?" sounded throughout the cafeteria.

I tried to hold my tears in. Danny was fighting some stupid ghost and, conveniently, Tucker was sick. I clenched my jaw shut, turning on my heel and stomping out of the room, followed by calls of things such as 'elephant' and 'jump off a bridge!". I hated them all. Every last one of them.

I left school, instead of remaining in the hellhole to go home and shower. After I finished, I went and laid on my bed, wrapped in a robe, trying not to cry. Crying was for wimps, I always told myself. Save your tears for something special. No matter what I said to myself, I couldn't hold in my sob.

My phone chirped. I picked it up and glanced at the screen. It was a text from Star, a deadheaded cheerleader, saying, "I don't kno even still here! U aren't worth a penny." Not only did it surprise me that Star, a seemingly laugh-but-don't-get-involved kind of person had texted me such a thing, it broke my heart a little more. The tears spilled from my eyes uncontrollably.

For a long time, I stared into space. I thought about nothing. Then a thought popped into my head. _I really am worthless. Nobody will ever care for me. I bet Tucker and Danny don't care a bit about me. They're only friends with me cause… cause they feel sorry for me. _

"If they really knew me, they wouldn't like me at all." Now, honestly, that wasn't true. Danny and Tucker knew almost everything about her. They loved her the way she was. But she pushed that thought away, opting for her new, terrible thoughts.

It was now 3:03. I had been sitting here, falling into the pit of despair that I had dug for around four hours. Suddenly, the room went cold. Danny was here. He saw me lying on the bed, my eyes glazed over, and dove to me.

He took me in his arms, stroking my hair, kissing my forehead, whispering soothing words to me. "I heard what happened. You know it isn't true… right?" I looked up at him wearily, my violet eyes boring into his blues. I didn't answer him.

"Sam! Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam…. You… You are the most beautiful person on the planet! You're just… beautiful. You were made with a bigger picture, a purpose in mind. You're Jewish, you should know that God created you, and while He was doing so, He was smiling to Himself, because you're just _that perfect."_

I sniffed. "That's not true," I replied quietly. Danny's eyes closed for a moment, squeezed shut tightly. He kissed me on the lips and I melted.

When he pulled away, he was holding my face in his hands. "Sam, you are the only person in this world that I would do anything for," he said fiercely. Quieter, he said, "Even die." My eyes widened.

"What are you saying, Danny?" He released my face and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm saying that…. that I love you. More than words can describe."

**I changed it so that for most of it it was Danny that the song described. It is a Christian song and I didn't want anyone to be annoyed/offended. Yes, I am a Christian, and I am insanely proud of it. GOD'S NOT DEAD HE'S SURELY ALIVE, HE'S LIVING ON THE INSIDE, ROARING LIKE A LION! yeah, a little Newsboys for you there. Song's called God's Not Dead. (SHOCKER) **

**I'm too tired to joke. **


	3. Hey Stephen

**Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift**

**January 5, 2012**

* * *

"Hey Tuck, you comin'?" called Danny. The techno geek shook his head, pointing to his PDA. Whatever that means. Danny shrugged and ran to join me. "Guess we're going it alone, Sam." I just love the way he says my name. I know that that's gushy and mushy, but it's also true. I smiled warmly at him.

School had just ended and Danny and I were going to walk home.

As we walked, I couldn't help but think that Danny had the most amazing eyes. So full of emotion, the perfect shade of blue.

At one point, we paused so that I could readjust my load. It was really weighing down on my tiny frame. As I was doing so, my hair blew into my face. I thought nothing of it, but Danny reached over and tucked my hair behind my ear. I blushed and looked away so that Danny wouldn't see the blood rush to my cheeks.

I couldn't help but think that I loved Danny. I wanted to tell him, I wanted to so so bad, but I knew that he didn't return my feelings. He was just my friend, that's all he would ever be…

When we reached my door, I suddenly blurted, "I'll always be there for you Danny." And then slammed the door closed, leaving Danny looking confused.

Danny came to visit me that evening, as usual, but he was late. I told him so as he came in and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Today, these girls were chasing me, all insisting that I was their true love. It was weird." I looked down, sadly. How come I can't admit that to him? I frowned. Danny continued to talk about his afternoon and suddenly, I couldn't bear it anymore.

I jumped up and kissed him on the lips almost forcefully. At first, he was still. Then he kissed me back. I leaned away from him. He had a look of surprise on his face.

"I love you. I have for the longest time… I've always felt this connection to you, and lately… Lately I've realized that it's because I love you. There. I said it. You don't have to ever talk to me again if you don't want to," I said, staring intently at the carpet.

"I love you too," he said quietly. My head shot up in surprise.

"You… you do?" He nodded and I smiled. All of my fears about losing my best friend disappeared.

* * *

**I'm not sure how I feel about this.**


End file.
